


Nervous?

by RedlaSunShowers029



Category: Kuinaki Sentaku | No Regrets, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dominance/submission, F/M, Generally submissive pred, Grinding, Licking, Lots of questioning sanity, NSFW, Nibbling, Romantic Partners, Vore, aftercare stuff, any age gaps are closed, dubcon, eager prey, hesitant pred, if I'm going to hell for nothing else it's going to be this, mild fear/ambivalence, power flips, predator/prey romance, safe vore, tonguefucking, vore-tolerant universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:59:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedlaSunShowers029/pseuds/RedlaSunShowers029
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the things that come up are absolutely insane; however, sometimes it just takes a partner who knows you well to determine how to rub you the right way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nervous?

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a sort of AU I was trying to make - there's a world that splits between predator and prey, and each person chooses a role. Most people see it as just a sort of platonic bonding, though naturally some take it further than that...
> 
> There's more mentions of the cannon SNK setting than there would be for that, though I took this up on a whim so I didn't have too much time to change that.

It was a typical day for a pair of thieves; deep in a city buried in the belly of the earth, two beings huddled in a small house built close to the earthen walls.

To most people, things were pretty strange in this sort of world: with gigantic marauding beasts that terrorized the ground level towns known as "The Surface," people knew better than to trust things much larger than their own size. However, this did not exactly remain the same with a two-inch-tall being who resided alongside a human companion, sitting next to him on a coffee table nearby where he sat.

"So tell me now, what are ya planning for today, anyways?"

The tiny thing in question looked up curiously, brushing auburn hair from her face and looking up with curious blue eyes. Even by a single glance, her mischievous aura was apparent, and the other figure - a blonde human - looked down at her in ambivalence.

"Not really. What - did you have a suggestion or something?"

"Nah, not really."

Her voice was distant and spiked with a sort of embarrassed lie to it - and hell, he didn't like to pry, though usually such a tone meant some sort of trouble.

"Aw, come on - what's on your mind, Isabel?"

"Well, uh..." It took her a moment to truly take in the words she was about to voice. "It's a lil hard to explain. But... Ya know how we were discussin' making things a lil more serious over here, Far?"

The blonde raised a brow. "What about it?"

"Y'all think I'm stupid if I say it."

"Just get it out of the way, then."

"So... My kind has this kinda immunity of sorts, and well... Y'know how sometimes ya let me settle over yer chest n' all?"

Farlan gritted his teeth, getting the haziest idea of what the redhead could be playing at. "What's your point?"

"Well, I was wonderin' ..."

"Y-Yes...?"

Isabel huffed with embarrassment, her face flushing scarlet. "I was kinda wonderin'... What yer heart n' all would actually sound like on the inside..."

Horror swept the human's face as realization dawned on him, going rather pale at the simply idea of doing such a thing; there was only one way that could be achievable, and he didn't quite want to think of what'd probably happen then.

"So let me get this straight - you want me to, say... Swallow you...?"

"Well, only for a lil while, anyways."

Isabel's response didn't help the blonde at all, gripping the table until his knuckles went white.

"... Are you out of your mind...?!"

"Nah nah - I know this works 'cause I seen it done before. Ya ain't gotta hurt me none to still lemme get the sense, y'know what I'm saying?"

"Kind of?"

"Sides," Isabel teased, walking forward a little, "weren't ya the one who wanted to get a lil closer, if ya know what I mean."

"W-Well -" He knew in an instant she'd caught him on the spot. "You'd still have to be insane to call that the best type of 'bonding' method..."

"So what if I am a lil crazy?"

Just as usual, Isabel was up to no good - he could see it in her eyes. A bright glint of trouble took hold of her gaze, seeming as if she was trying to flirt her way into this one. It figured. The feeling was still strange to him, and he didn't want to risk it; however, if she was willing to go through that risk than maybe, just maybe it'd be alright... He placed a hand on his forehead, tugging at a few loose strands of hair that caught in his tense fingers.

"I can't believe I'm saying this... If that's what you really want..."

The tiny girl took notice of his worries instantaneously, walking forward to see what she could do to try and help.

"Ay...." A pair of small hands settled upon the blonde's outstretched fingertips. "I know yer a lil nervous, but ya don't have to be. Ah'll be fine."

Farlan turned away, trying to control his uneasiness for a moment. The truth of it was clear - with all the understanding he'd collected of such things in the past, it'd be fine. It'd be fine... It was just as the younger trickster had mentioned; he was just nervous. 

But that wasn't going to stop him from experimenting a little.

Without further ado, he carefully caught the redhead by the waist, lifting her to her mouth. His lips parted and his tongue slipped out, which he swiped over his lips for a moment before looking down upon his partner. He hesitated a moment, looking for signs of ambivalence or fear; when he found none, however, he continued, allowing the saliva-drenched muscle to trace Isabel's tiny form, slathering her thickly in the sweltering, viscous fluid.

The redhead shuddered with pleasure; much as she knew Farlan could fret over things, she was more than relieved he'd consented; hell, of all things it made the mood even more appealing, this promise of safety amongst what would otherwise surely be her doom.

Another lick caught the side of her leg and her hip, trailing all the way to her collarbone. A hot flush covered the faces of both involved parties, and the young thug tilted her head back, allowing the slimy muscle to continue its caresses with a moan of satisfaction. She was motionless for a moment, allowing the bliss to turn her mind foggy, and the delight enshroud her consciousness.

Whatever happened in those moments was all up to Farlan.

The blonde himself found the moments that followed rather peculiar; while he'd been uneasy at first, it was hard not to feel the slightest spark of enjoyment - oh, hell, he'd never admit it to a single living soul, though the taste of fiancé was delightful. There was a hint of sweetness in its savory flavor, yet still the mildest hint of fire in it - it only left him wanting more. So as time ticked on, he continued to drape his tongue along the redhead's tiny form, reveling in the delicacy she had to offer.

Though at once, it seemed consciousness snapped back into his senses, drawing back tentatively to check and assure nothing had gone wrong.

Upon first glance it appeared Isabel bad gone into unconsciousness; however, she rolled over promptly, that same spark of adoration filling her luminous cyan eyes.

"Ya... Ya do it good..."

Isabel stretched out on his palm the way a cat would, trying to control her shaky breaths in order to speak.

"Ya gotta quit worryin' though."

The redhead sat up, brushing off some of the heavy spit from her forehead. Thick strands of the material left her laden in the hot saliva, though it wasn't as though she minded much; hell, it was the reverse effect. Then ever-so-carefully she padded forward, patting the blonde's forehead with a sort of incomparable cheer.

Farlan allowed her to approach, heaving a small sigh and leaving his gaze indirect. His face was still a dusted pink, and for a moment he seemed as though he felt he was completely out of his mind.

"You know that's not my role."

Isabel gritted her teeth, giving an understanding nod. "M'sorry. But don't worry 'bout it none - I can still dominate ya."

"You think so?"

"I know so, dumbass."

There was a bit less hostility in the argument this time; somehow it came off in that more playful, teasing tone. It was something that irked yet relieved the blonde thus far; at least she was fine.

Farlan huffed and rolled his eyes.

"You're the dumb one." He positioned his palm upright before his maw, giving a yawn to allow her a peek inside.

In an instant, the smaller of the pair ran forward, placing equally minute fingertips along the sensitive flesh of Farlan's tongue. The peculiar yet surprisingly sensual contact surprised the blonde, though he didn't go further than that - there was still something about it, and yet...

And in an instant, everything smoothed out again, leaving no trailing worries behind underneath a vat of surprising pleasure. The moment she was close enough, he gently smothered her with his lips, giving the occasional nibble or two as she slid into the darkness within.

Inside the jaws, there was a faint reek of heavy saliva that covered the small woman from head to toe. Thick wafts of humid air smothered her from head to toe, making Isabel's head swim with the heat. Though there was something else about it; the tongue beneath her shifted all at once, making her slip a little upon the wet surface. The tip outstretched to greet her, licking her down with the reeking fluid.

A second more and the muscles had constricted her, seeming to dominate her tiny form. Another moment and she found herself pinned to the side of Farlan's cheek like a helpless beetle, dangerously close to his teeth. A shudder of both mild fear and arousal shot forth before she knew it, feeling the strangely inviting sensation take control as she slid a little closer to his jaws, feeling the slightest bit of pressure from Farlan's molars settling along her bare skin, pressing down though hardly crushing her or causing any wounds.

Normally it wasn't like this; she would never admit it without promoting, though her step down from her general rank was surprisingly appealing. Within any normal situation, she was the one who wore the pants, though there was that peculiar spark of desire that surged forth as her lover asserted this level of force on her.

That was the thing - never dying but being so close to death brought forth a new sense of adrenaline; wanting to dominate though being hopelessly shoved around like any typical snack only increased her desires. A small trickle of saliva fell from her own mouth as that naught tip of the tongue slid down further and found its spot between her legs; she'd never quite figured it'd happen so soon, but damn - Farlan was just about making her beg for it now.

She took a moment to feel the tip pounding into her, then latched on with her knees. The longer it went on the harder it was to think straight, so she didn't; all that mattered to her right then was that feeling of ecstasy, and she took control of things once more. Waiting a moment, she pressed against the slick walls of the blonde's cheeks, murmuring softly to in the euphoric craze she was in.

"Ah, yes... Right there... Oh damn, y-ya idiot -"

The moment she was hit in the right spot once more by the explorative muscle, she ceased her attempts to be on top, simply giving in to the slimy flesh with heavy, labored breaths. It was somewhat hard to breathe where she was right now, though that alone only added to her depleted train of thought and the succumb to complete and utter bliss.

From down below, a deep, ominous grumble echoed from the depths. It was a small reminder that this couldn't go on forever, and a forewarning of the truth behind it; whether it had been a willing act or not, the notion of being the blonde's snack for some period of time still left her both unnerved and aroused. All was fair, though, of course; after all, no real harm would come from it, and besides - she desperately wanted to give back the pleasure her lover had given her with his passionate tongue. Isabel allowed the tongue to lick away at the most sensitive parts of her being for a few moments more before she finally spoke up:

"Alright, m' ready. Ya can go ahead and swallow now."

Heavy wafts of husky breath poured from the blonde's mouth, hardly even contemplating for more than a second what was going on. The sensation of the tiny woman on his tongue was still peculiar; however, it was oddly sensual all at once, to feel that throbbing little weight shifting all around inside... And in that moment, eyes rolled back in their sockets, all that he really wanted was to have her deeper and deeper inside him. It didn't matter now if it was a ridiculous thought, or if any of this was insane; with this sort of spasm taking hold of him he could only entertain such a desire...

Wiping some of the saliva from his lips, the blonde tilted his head back. The rough palette at the roof of his mouth pinned the redhead there, and for a moment he allowed her to remain. Once another burst of courage and longing seized all sanity, he allowed her to travel down, adoring the aftertaste as long as it lasted. From the back of his subconsciousness, he could sense that pair of tiny hands gently rubbing against the walls of his gullet; that in of itself was pleasing enough, and only made the longing stronger the further along she traveled.

The walls were indeed constricting the young woman at this point; she felt every single inch of the throat's embrace around her, reminding her clearly where she was between the thick slathers of saliva and slick, powerful muscles all too eager to push her down stronger and stronger still. The echoes of a gratified moan resounded all around the tight passage, making her hair stand on end - not as much from fear as the shock of it all; she could hear his heart beating oh-so readily as she passed it, hear every breath, every swallow that only enforced the flesh's claims on her.

And for once she didn't try to fight it.

In a couple seconds, a space opened up beneath her, dropping her into a slightly larger cavern of dense tissue. Just judging by the way the organ growled and groaned at her entrance was enough to tell her she'd been long desired by the blonde's belly, and it showed such gratitude by pressing in on her at all sides, until it became a bit difficult to do much in the cramped space. It took a few moments for her to throw aside enough of the surrounding layer of sensitive tissue before she could actually settle in, promptly settling in the acids without a care; it was neutral, anyways, so it wasn't like she had anything to worry about.

Farlan could feel every little shift she made inside his satisfied gut, perhaps a little guilty upon realization of what he'd done. Every pleaded groan and grateful gurgle showed that, even in spite of circumstance, at least his stomach's constant fussing had been satisfied, and the begging ceased. 

What he found weird about it was, however, that he could practically _feel_ Isabel's exact location, able to detect the shifting weight of her minuscule form as it traced itself along the curves of his stomach lining. He wouldn't ever admit it aloud, but ,i, while the squirming felt incomparably odd, it still felt the slightest bit... Oh, hell, he didn't want to even consider it an answer, though the sensuous movements were definitely enough to spark that spark of desire once more: she was already in so deep, and been traced so far down into him that she was undoubtedly his and only his for the night, though somehow it just didn't seem like enough.

"Y-You're still alright, aren't you?" It killed the mood almost instantly he was sure, feeling a bit of guilt even then. It was still better to check - after all, this was infinitely rougher than their normal routine, so it was better to check. "Just tell me if I push a little too f- o-oh...!"

A completely new feeling overtook him from the stomach down: Farlan could feel those same tiny hands pressing themselves firmly into all the tendon and muscle, rubbing themselves along the thick stomach walls. The redhead seemed a little too ambitious about all this, for the moment she began the blonde could already feel the heat rising to his cheeks - with both embarrassment and a sort of strange pleasure. Farlan already found himself a bit short of breath, choking between keeping enough for himself and sending enough down to his lover to breath, and his thoughts dizzied into nothing but ecstasy. With each stroke his body relaxed, growing weaker by the second upon the micro's little massages he felt a chill replaced by the heat of the moment, sweat dripping down his neck and back like crazy.

"O-Ohhhh..."

Perhaps in a sense he felt a little sheepish for showing his enjoyment of the situation so noisily, though it was hard to contain it when his lover made him feel so _good_ inside. In general cases it was Isabel who was the loudest, though now that role was passed onto him. The sounds of his stomach only added to the volume, gurgling and sloshing around with as much vim and vigor possible, the sound walls trying to push the girl front and foremost so her attempts to get him off would only amplify.

One thing was for certain: the acid levels were rising. Every single groan and gurgle shook the area around the girl, making it a little hard to get back on her feet with the given muscles pressing in. But even still, that was the thing about it: just given the delighted sounds of the stomach and the moaning from outside, it was obvious her fiancé was rather into this himself at this stage.

As the little rubs dug deeper into the slimy flesh, the louder things seemed to get - both internally and externally, really. The acid might've been seeping out of pores in a display of such pleasure from the organ attempting to do away with her (not as though it could, though), though the realization of it all kept her going:

Normally it took quite a while to rub her partner the right way, and sometimes a lang of guilt sprang at her heart that his enjoyment might've been less than hers. But if things were working out here and she was able to take advantage of this, continuing on and only stopping for a moment as the blonde seemed to decrease his panting and moaning.

In that interval she just waited all else out. The gurgles and groans of satisfaction seemed to cease, and the fleshy walls seemed to give up their attempts to put her in her place. The acid stopped its pattern and relaxed its sloshy, agitated state. She was able to stand up a little, brushing off a little bit of the slime and muck originating from the stomach lining (not as if that helped much).

As everything came to slow down once more and all else came to cease, the last thing she heard was that same ominous heartbeat - pounding, throbbing, and ticking down at the amount of time she had left, until that, too, sunk into oblivion and her mind went blank.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next thing Isabel could even remember was the look of Farlan's mouth from the internal position, tilted forward until she landed in a small cap of soapy fluid. She was out again, and judging by the given look on the blonde's face when she managed to study it depicted his conflict of morality against the lingering afterglow of the night. She turned to him in earnest, interested in his reaction.

"So, heh..." She brushed some of the water through her hair, giving him a grin. "That sure was somethin', huh Far?"

The blonde rolled his eyes in a playful gesture, trying to keep from showing too much of his nervousness - not as though it was worth it to do so, though. "Er, yeah... If your definition of 'something' is absolute insanity."

The girl's grin faded, nervousness creeping up once more. "Aw c'mon - it ain't really that bad, was it?"

Farlan kept his gaze off her, resisting the urge to pick her up or show any other sign of affection. He paused a few moments without giving her a glance, then, finally, sighed and allowed a sheepish grin to take form on his face.

"Alright, fine - maybe... Maybe it was a little nice..."

"N'alright, that's good, then." Isabel's mischievous grin returned, flopping out of the cap and shaking herself of the soapy water. "So maybe we can try it again later?"

Farlan sighed, waiting for her to get adjusted before reaching over to scoop her up. That was the thing about it: she was so small, and despite her determination to keep on going, helpless to some degree. It was so easy to think of her getting hurt it wasn't even funny, but when he looked down at her half-sodden form...

... The moment she met eyes with him Farlan felt immediately put back in his place. He settled down in the nearest chair to mull over all that'd happened, reclining back with mixed feelings. There was still that insanity that played into the fact so clearly it was nuts, and yet it was obvious nothing had happened... So why was he still stressing?

The intellectual settled down, feeling the tiny weight of the young girl shift against his chest; not wanting to bother her, he placed a hand over her, allowing her to get a little more comfortable. More than he would admit, it had surely felt _good_ having her that close to him! even looking back on it in these few seconds of sanity. He shifted over again, trying not to disturb her. He could feel her adjust a little herself, as if she was trying to find a sort of position - or seeking a certain sound.

"Yer beat's off, Far."

But of course - naturally that'd be why she was settled there. Sometimes, on nights when everything was quiet and nothing else was going on, Farlan would allow her to settle right above his left breast and listen to the throbbing sound of his heart.

"Should've figured - you can hear it from there, can't you?"

"Not as well as on the inside, but yah - decently." She reached out, her tiny hand tracing the location with lazy, calming strokes. "Ya just gotta learn how to keep from gettin' so frantic, y'know."

"I'm working on it."

"Just... C'mon now - ya were fine! And ya ain't hurt me one bit. I know that's what's gotten ya all upset n' all, an' it's really fine by me."

"Well, at least there's that."

The redhead opened her mouth to speak, though found herself nuzzled by her lover's cheek before she could get a word in.

"Alright, alright dumbass - I get what yer doin' now."

The blonde situated himself again, a faint chuckle rising in the back of his throat.

"Fine - you caught me." He gently slid his fingers to her back, rubbing his index along her spine to get her to settle down a little more.

"Just... We might as well take some time and relax for a bit - it's been one heck of a day, and it's best we settle down for a little while before you suggest anything else of that level of insanity."

"But we can do that again, right?" The repeated question slipped her lips before she could suppress it.

"Maybe sometime," Farlan sighed. "Though you might want to hold off on it for a bit; after all, you're the one who says I get too nervous about it all."

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
> I just wanted to mention this is my first smutty piece of writing Ive actually worked to some form of completion, so I'm not sure it's all that good.
> 
> Normally I by no means think of vore as a sort of "kinky" thing, thought I wanted to try it out since a friend talked me into it. You know who you are~


End file.
